I'm no hero
by 7thHeavenBar
Summary: This is my First ever story! it's set at the start of Final Fantasy 7, avalanche take on shinra and get more than they bargained for. Cloud has difficult choices to make with alligences and relationships. Is he after Tifa or Aerith? Or will there be another in the mix?
1. chapter 1

_I'm no hero, what I did, I had to do to survive._

 _Ever since I left SOLIDER behind i never thought I'd end up here. To be a part of this...we have a chance to change the world for the better. Not many people have this opportunity, there are those who dream of a better life for themselves and those around them. But few actually attempt to do something about it. This is the start of a new beginning. We will succeed.Cloud pondered._

Cloud was sat at the bar in Heaven 17 waiting for Tifa to return with the drink he had ordered. The sirens starting to ring on the pinball machine, as Barret came rushing in with Jessie, and Wedge following behind. "We need everyone here pronto, this is not a drill, shit is going down" Before Cloud could even take a sip of his drink Barrett shouted "I said NOW Cloud!"

Wondering what the rush Cloud was made my way to the meeting room, the ceiling still rotting with damp and every piece of furniture had atleast one hole in it. We weren't running a profitable business model, plus it doesn't help when someone goes on frustration firing sessions. Leaning against the wall staring at the wood flooring, watching the bugs go by as we waited for the rest of the crew to hear the signal.

It was just Biggs that we was waiting for, he was never on time for any meetings but there was something different about this, something was different, Cloud didn't think it was possible but Barrett was on edge, he was angrier that he had ever been. What could possibly be happening that cloud didn't know about… he always the first person to know. "Spill the beans already; we can inform Biggs afterwards, what's all the commotion about" Without hesitation Barrett picked up the coffee table and launched it at Cloud's general direction who managed to dodge the main bulk of the debris, clipping his wrist as it flew past him.

Aries ran over to look over his wrist as Tifa observed from afar. "Are you okay Cloud? Does it hurt? Let me check for splinters! Hold still!" "Ill be fine , it's just a scratch, I've had worse" Cloud replied with a feint smile, picking out the splinter. Biggs finally emerges at the archway of the door, panting from rushing to the meeting, apologies profusiously as he past each member of AVALANCHE.

"This is it, listen up. We have one shot at this we can't mess this up. There is no room for failure, everyone has a job and they need to be on there A game if we are to succeed. Shinra are unveiling the mako generator just a couple miles of here, the president should be attendance along with some of the high ranking members of SOLIDER. This is our chance to really hurt Shinra and there efforts to mine the planet if it's mako energy for their own gain. We need to take down the generator, and as many high ranking officers as possible. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge have already got access routes to the site and have gathered up the necessary explosives to take it down. It's up to the rest of us to take down any trouble along the way and unsure the explosives are planted in the right place. Anyone one got any questions?!"

There was silence in the room for a good minute or two before Cloud reached out for his sword "All I need is a time and a place and I'll be there" heading towards the doorway stopping as Aerith looks over to cloud as he leaves then back to Barret proudly announcing "I'll be there!" This caused Cloud to stop mid stride, becoming the most animated he had been throughout the entire meeting, he turned to he and protested, claiming that her presence would only endanger not only her but the rest of the crew, and that it would be safer for everyone if she had stayed at heaven 17 during the mission. Tifa couldn't help but agree with cloud, stating that Aerith wasn't a fighter and that Shinra would use that against AVALANCE to aide in their efforts to prevent any attacks.

It was in Barrett that sided with Aerith unexpectedly "she'll be in our site the entire time, we don't know what sneaky shit Shinra could do whilst we attack them, they could launch their own attack if we decided to split up. We can't afford those creeps taking any leverage against us, besides you're her bodyguard Cloud."

Aerith left in a rush to get ready and pack for the mission tomorrow excitedly, leaving only Barrett cloud and Tifa as the others left to do the final checks of the equipment. "You know they'll take her if they get the chance." Cloud began before he was cut off by Barrett. That's exactly why we need her with us Cloud, if we leave her here no one would be here to protect her" Cloud knew he was right, but not wanting to admit it, he took up his sword, placed it on his back and left before the conversation could continue. Barrett looked over towards Tifa, "I know you, I can see what's happening, but I need you to focus on tomorrow I need you to" before he could even finish his sentence Tifa announced that she'll be there and complete the mission herself if need be.

Each AVALANCHE member prepared themselves differently, Tifa took the opportunity to get some last minute training in, Aerith was making sure she had everything packed, and Barrett was going through the finer details of the operation with Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Meanwhile cloud went on a walk just outside the city by himself and sat down overlooking the fields that surrounded the city. Staring at his sword as he thought to himself. This was the first time he was on the opposing Shinra, fighting against them, he may even encounter soldiers he used to worked alongside of. Pondering as the sun began to disappear. He knew he would have to kill innocent men that would get in the way of their mission, those that was just doing what they were paid to do. But this was for the greater good, to take on Shinra themselves.

He laid back and closed his eyes, time seemed to pass slowly, He stayed still until he heard footsteps approaching, quickly pulling his sword in front of him ready for battle. It's only me cloud, silly. No need to be so paranoid! Cloud instantly recognised the voice. It was Aerith. " How come you're still awake" he wasn't sure how long he had been laying there. "Never mind anyways, may I join you?: Before cloud could respond she lay next to him and stared at the stars in the sky.

"Do you think we'll be okay after tomorrow, is it a good plan..that Barrett has come up with? Cloud?"

"I used to be first class in SOLIDER, I can handle the mission tomorrow. I know how Shinra and SOLIDER both work. I know from first hand experience what we'll be getting into." Cloud said as he began to stand "You'd better get some rest, it's gonna be a tough day for you Aerith"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud woke up the next day picking up his buster sword and made his way to the train station. Barrett, Aertih and Tifa were waiting outside the train as Wedge, Biggs and Jessie secured the last train carriage. Once cleared the rest of the crew boarded the train secured the doors so unwanted guests couldn't join them. As the train staff was making their last final checks they gave the okay to the train driver a gesture to head out. The train started to move out of the train station slowly as Biggs gave a sigh of relief "That went well nothi…" before he could finish his sentence the train grinded to a halt suddenly causing Jessie to fall out of the bench. "You've jinxed us Biggs" as Barrett picked him up by his shirt collar waving his gun arm at him, as the rest of the AVALANCHE crew looked around in a panic to see what was going on, it was only Cloud that had remained in his previous position, leaning against one of the train posts, fixated on his boots. "It'll pass, don't bring any unwanted attention towards us" Cloud paused and looked up at Barrett "and let go of Biggs" The train started moving again without further delays, Barrett grunted as he let go of Biggs causing him to crash to the ground. "Thanks Cloud" Biggs smiled.

The train carriage Wedge had chosen had access to the on-board computer that would track the train's progress. Aerith made her way over to Cloud standing next to him, holding her hands behind her back she asked Cloud "Why'd you take up this job, why did you join AVALANCHE?" She continued "and don't lie to me about this just being for the money Cloud I know that's not the reason…" Aerith looked over towards Tifa who was talking to Barrett at the time. "Is it for her?" "This is just a mission for me; I'm not here for a relationship. I'm here to make sure the mission goes to plan and if it doesn't to deal with it. Why did you want to come with us?" Cloud replied, Aerith smiling as she listened before answering Cloud "I like being part of this group that's all" Barrett shouted down the carriage "This is our stop guys, get ready to jump"

Tifa opened the door and without delay she leaped out of the train rolling flawlessly landing on the opposite tracks as the rest of the avalanche crew followed behind her, leaving Cloud, Aerith and Barrett on the train. "Come on guys, you're up next" Aerith got to the train door and was frozen with fear "I don't know if I can do this" Barrett stood by her and gestured the jumping motion for Aerith "Follow my lead" he said as he launched himself from of the train. Aerith looked nervous still and as she turned towards Cloud, he picked her in his arms, and she wrapped her hands around his hand and held on tight. "Let's go Aerith" jumping after the crew, sliding on the ground to take some pressure of the impact. Aerith looked up into Cloud's eyes and leaned into him. But just as she did Cloud had brought her down to her feet. She blushed as he didn't seem to be aware of her intentions and that she had gone to kiss him.

"We'd better catch up before we lose the track of the others" as Cloud pointed in the general direction towards the reactor. Aerith nodded and followed just behind him. She had replayed the interaction between the two of the constantly thinking that Cloud didn't like her, maybe she had been right about Tifa but he didn't want to admit his feelings for her?

It wasn't long before they had caught up to the others; Wedge was stuck on hacking one of the vent's controls so they could access the Mako reactor. "We need to shut off the power before we can travel through here, it's too hot to touch the metal, and we wouldn't make it in time. I just need a few more minutes and we'll be through" as he entered the last line of code to start the script.

Tifa was the first to notice Cloud and Aerith re-joined the group and headed towards him. "Still playing bodyguard I see?" Cloud scoffed at that. "Never mind, what sort of security do you think they'll bring today?" Tifa continued. "It'll be a force of Shinra soldiers, maybe some mechanized robots, nothing more than 2nd class soldiers…any trouble we'll be able to dispatch." Cloud shrugs.

"Got it!" Wedge exclaimed opening the vent door gesturing the others to slide through. Barrett jumped through first clearing the perimeter followed by Cloud with the sword at the ready. "All clear" They both announced. Tifa, Aerith and the others followed. "Right you three, start planting the outer explosives ready for when we attack the main reactor, that'll cause panic and mayhem. Then in that chaos we can move in with ease." Barrett gestured Wedge, Biggs and Jessie away. "The rest on me"

AVALANCE make their way up from the base level, Cloud taking the lead with Tifa to the left of him, Aerith just behind him and Barrett covering at the back, moving from room to room. Checking each corner to make sure they weren't running into any trouble. They didn't want to fight just yet, the plan was to get as far into the reactor as possible without any contact. Cloud stopped everyone and pulled them into cover, he spotted a unit in the next room on a patrol, holding them back until they had passed. "Let's go" Cloud whisper as he walked into lobby. All of a sudden Shinra soliders had rushed out of the elevators and around from each corner. They were surrounded by them on each and every side all pointed their guns at them. Cloud raised his sword; Tifa pulled her gloves tight and was in her fighting stance as Barrett aimed at the soliders switching between each of them every couple of seconds. They had the backs to each other with Aerith in the middle of them holding on to her staff. Cloud started to wonder how they knew they were coming, how did they manage to trap and ambush them? But there wasn't time to come up with a conclusion. They had to survive first.


	3. Chapter 3

The 3 of them scan the room, tightening the grip on their weapons, sweat running down Barrett's brow. The Shinra forces moving closer into AVALANCE ever so slowly to surround the group even more.

Debris comes blasting in from one of the western walls knocking a group of nearby soldiers, crushing a couple of them as the stone falls victim to gravity once more, the men screaming in pain as they attempt to escape their new found prison.

Cloud dashes forward through during the confusion cutting another two men down kicking on of the bodies into a group rushing towards him. Barrett picks up Aerith shooting down a couple more men before blasting another pillar down cutting more Shinra soldiers taking Aerith to safety. Some of the second class soldiers break up from the fighting to follow pursuit of Aerith to use her against the others as a hostage. Both Tifa and Cloud spot the men after her, Cloud starts cutting his way through the armed forces to make his way to her but seemingly the whole army attack him causing him to take cover. Tifa on the overhand takes down an oncoming Shinra solider as she dodges an attack from another, fluidly sweeping the legs from under him as he attempts to recover his footing. She continues on towards Aerith and Barrett, who are under heavy fire from a nearby force, she's vaults over one of the fallen pillars kicking a nearby enemy in the skull knocking him out instantly.

Cloud completely surrounded a squadron of soldiers wielding swords themselves. He knows he could easily take out these men on their own given the time to do so, but he hasn't got the luxury of being patient. Before he knew it two of the men that had surrounded him had coordinated an attack on Cloud, he was able to dodge one of the attacks but he wasn't as fortunate with the other as it made contact with his left arm causing him to stumble for a moment with the newly formed gash gushing with blood.

Still surrounded with 4 of the Shinra soldiers, Cloud pulls himself up briefly looking down upon his wound, he steadies himself as he focuses his breathing rate "this doesn't end here" Cloud whispers to himself. In one fluid motion Cloud cut one of the soldiers down and propelled himself up the air crashing down into the other 3 men throwing them in each direction. He placed his sword on his back and made his way to re-join Tifa.

There were 3 enemies left, whom were all firing at Barrett and Aerith. They had little to no cover left. Tifa was still too far away to distract the soldiers and Cloud was even further back… Barrett had no option but to dash out towards them, outrunning the change of fire from the Shinra forces. He shoulder barrages on of the men into a nearby wall and grabs the man next to him launching him towards the last remaining member, shooting at them as they fell to the ground.

The 3 of them out of breath, laid across the hall floor heavily panting and sweating from their close quarter combats. Aerith emerging from her hiding place unscathed slowly taking in the horror of all the men scattered across the floor, no sign of movement from any of them. She instead focused on those that had fought to save her, rushing towards their company. Aerith had spotted Cloud's as he gripped it tightly with the blood still dripping out of his skin. She took out her staff and knelt before Cloud "Let me see it Cloud, I can help" Using the Materia cure to heal the wound and stopping the bleeding, turning her attention to the others, asking if they were hurt in anyway.

Both Tifa and Barrett quickly declined the offer ensuring Aerith that they were fine and didn't need to use any healing magic on them. They sat there taking in what had happened and going over the plan and where to go from here now Shinra knew that rebels were at their new reactor, going over possible tactics and routes until Aerith piped up. "All these men had families, families who counted on them for an income and now most of them are either too injured to work or gone…" There was a moment of silence.

It was Barrett who spoke first, "They all chose to be here today, they all knew what they signed up for. They decided to work with a company like Shinra, what else would they expect when they joined the soldier force…right Cloud?" Cloud stretched his arms above his head "Well I never experienced failure before, so I wouldn't know" Cloud shrugged. "HA, modest as always Cloud, well we are paying you enough so there better not be any failure today or else you'll have to." Barrett started punching the air towards Cloud. Aerith was still unsure if they were doing the right thing "It's just some of them might not have had a choice, they need money to survive and maybe Shinra was their only choice" Tifa headed off towards the reactor's main core "If you don't like it Aerith, you shouldn't have come, besides this is for the greater good, this is to save the planet. We need to do something. We can't do this peacefully."

Cloud and Barrett followed behind her; Aerith paused for a moment to think about the mission, but decided to continue for now atleast jogging to catch up to the others. AVALANCE was headed to the main reactor core, their goal was to plant the rest of the explosives there to cause a complete collapse of the Mako reactor before it even started mining.


End file.
